The Mighty and The Mudkip One-Shots
by paytoncbcb
Summary: A series on One-Shot, side adventures of our favorite duo that have gotten skipped over in the main story.


**Hello, Little Reader Peoples! Dani here! For those of you tuning in, this is a collection on one-shot side stories from me and BlackFoxIV's collab "The Mighty and the Mudkip". I will most likely add to, as we update M&amp;M. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the plot. **

**One-Shot 1: The First Night.**

"Water-type pokemon annoy me." Mightyena said with a huff after listening to the incessant rambling of the one bored Mudkip.

"Who are you talking about?" Kippy said as she trotted faster, walking in sync with the dark type. Happily oblivious to the look Mighty was shooting at her from over his shoulder.

"You."

"You're so silly! I'm not a WATER type, I'm a MUD type." The matter-of-fact tone was too much for the last remnants of the hound's patience.

"ONE, that's not a thing." The canine said quickening his gait. "TWO, you're a water type." The answering silence was relaxing, prompting the Mightyena to forget the entire conversation within minutes. Only when the dog felt a slight pressure on his flank did he finally stop. Turning, he found a pair of large dark eyes trained on him intently as Kippy moved her leg off of his with a blank expression .

"Are you sure?"

"Sure? Of what?" Mighty said looking down , muzzle scrunched in confusion at his companion's grave tone.

"Sure that I'm…. a water type."

Making the decision to humor the small pokemon, Mightyena looked to Kippy with a faux concerned expression. "Yes, I'm positive."

"This… This changes everything. My life is all a lie. What am I?" Falling down into a sitting position the Mudkip gazed off into the now setting sun.

"I suppose it does." the dark type replied as he laid himself beside his abnormally serene friend. More than a little unnerved.

M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~

After a couple of long, bizarre hours, the thoroughly creeped out Mightyena could no longer contain himself.

"So are we going to just sit here and stare at the sky or what?"

"I don't know. I feel like someone hit me in the face with a Magikarp."

"That's oddly specific."

"It's happened before."

"Oh."

Falling back into an uncomfortable silence the two continued to stare at the stars.

"… So how does one get hit in the face with a Magikarp?"

"A trainer released the Magikarp in the Marsh, so he had to live in this puddle we found. I made a Marshtomp mad, so he grabbed and hit me in the face with him."

The first to move, Mighty turned to look at Kippy, equal parts puzzled and exasperated.

"What did you do to make him mad?"

Looking down sheepishly, Kippy took awhile to respond. " I MAY have put an angry Vileplume in his favorite sleeping spot." A smile lit up the water type's face. "He got sooo beat up, he was unconscious for most of the next day."

Tilting his head in confusion as most canines do, the dark hound processed this information. "But WHY did you do it?"

"He said flowers were stupid."

"So you enacted your revenge by subjecting him to his GREATEST weakness?"

"Yes. NO ONE insults the flower."

"Really? No one?"

"_No one."_

Rolling his eyes, the Mightyena stood up and shook himself out. _If only I can shake off the nonsense._ "There's a burrow over there, I'm going to sleep. Wait up or don't, I don't care." As the dog pokemon laid down and curled in on himself, Kippy's soft voice filtered through the sounds of the forest.

"Goodnight, My Steed."

_I'm not a steed. _was Mighty's last thought as he was swept off to Dreamland.

M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~M&amp;M~

The stars overhead shimmered soft as Kippy gazed at them. _What am I? Who am I? If not of the mud, do I belong in the mud? _

"Munna…" The gentle, hypnotic voice shocked Kippy out of her soul-searching. Finally acknowledging her surroundings, the water type took notice of the rather large, floating, pink pokemon entrenching on her personal space.

"Hi! You're so floaty! Wanna be my friend?!"

"Munna?"

"I like mud, do you like mud? Mud is like so great! So are FLOWERS! Why are you floating? Is that smoke? Why is smoke here? Why are you pink? "

The grating half-shrieks of the Mudkip had the opposite effect Kippy had hoped for. Not one to exercise much patience, Munna released a Hypnosis attack directly in the water-type's face. As the mud-loving pokemon hit the ground, Munna allowed herself a moment to indulge her passive aggression and smacked the Mudkip's eyesore of a headfin. A firm believer in balance, the dream-whale quickly located the sleeping hound nearby. Making up for her lapse in judgement, Munna ate away the Mightyena's nightmares, bestowing upon him good dreams of reunions long desired. Floating past, the Munna made her way back into the night, leaving the idiot and his steed to rest in peace.

**Ancient Pokemon Song**

**If you stare into the sky on a clear summer night,**

**When the stars are aligned and the magic is right,**

**You may catch a glimpse of the Dream-Whale's flight, **

**As she sings her sleep song with celestial might.**

"**Munna!" **

**Next one-shot: The Flower Debacle!**


End file.
